1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate in general, to domestic appliances and, more particularly, to a domestic appliance having a control panel in which a remote control signal-receiving window is formed on a manipulating member, and the manipulating member is integrated with a display window.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, domestic appliances refer to electric and electronic appliances used at home, which include video/audio appliances, such as televisions and radios, electrical heating appliances for cooking, electrical heating appliances for heating, illumination appliances, vacuum cleaners, electrical washing machines, refrigerators, and air conditioners. A remote controller is used to allow a user, who is spaced apart from a domestic appliance within a predetermined distance, to control the domestic appliance using wireless communications, such as communications using an infrared ray or supersonic waves. The domestic appliance is provided with a control panel to allow the user to control the domestic appliance, and a signal-receiving unit to receive a signal transmitted from the remote controller. Switches including a power switch to supply and cut off power and a display unit to show operational status to the user are placed in the control panel.
An air conditioner disclosed in Korean Unexamined Pat. Publication No. 2002-0088791 is an example of the domestic appliance. In a power switch unit of the disclosed air conditioner, a display device, a signal-receiving unit, and a power switch are formed on a single circuit board. The power switch is selectively turned on and off by a manipulating member, and the display device and the signal-receiving unit are mounted to be viewed from outside the air conditioner through a display window. The display window further functions as a remote control signal-receiving window.
However, in the conventional domestic appliance, the manipulating member and the remote control signal-receiving window are separately formed, so that problems arise in that material costs increase, an assembly process is complicated, and it is difficult to miniaturize the domestic appliance.
Furthermore, since the manipulating member is not supported by an elastic member and relies on elasticity of the power switch, the power switch may be operated even by an excessively weak force. Additionally, when a relatively strong force is applied, the power switch may be damaged.